unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Instrument of Government
The Instrument of Government is the supreme law of the United Commonwealth. The document establishes the authority, role, and responsibilities of the monarch, their government, and the people. Unlike the Constitutions common on the Old World, the Instrument does not include many direct restrictions or mandate separations on the power of the monarch. Rather, it is largely a statement on their duty. It does not include any mechanism for removing an extant monarch other than their demise, voluntary abdication, of failure of them to recall the Accession Council within the stated period after their reign. Article One. The Monarch : I. The Monarch is the rightful sovereign of Anglic Realm vested with executive, legislative and judicial prerogative and the fount of all authority and honour in the lands claimed in their name and the Realm.' ''' : ''II. The mission and ultimate duty of the Monarch shall be to work towards the establishment, upon the surface of Victoriæ, of a self-sustaining colony for the United Commonwealth and Anglic Realm and the for survival of its heritage and institutions for perpetuity. : III. The Monarch will reign until the Demise of the Crown. : IV. The Monarch must maintain, from the moment of succession, an Accession Council of no fewer than nine members with a relationship coefficient below twenty-five percent from the extant Monarch. : V. The Monarch must maintain, from the moment of succession, a Regent whom can exercise the function of the Office of the Monarch in their stead should they be incapacitated or the Demise of the Crown. '' : ''VI. The Monarch, with the advice of the Commonwealth Executive Council and other Officers of the Crown, shall make laws for the establishment and safeguarding of peace, order, and good governance in the Commonwealth. : VII. All assets of the Monarch shall be administered as the Crown Estate, ownership of which is vested entirely in the office of the Monarch, to be administered at their discretion. Article Two. Demise of the Crown :I. The Demise of the Crown is said to have occurred upon: the death of the extant Monarch, the diagnosis of incapacitation of the extant Monarch from the Royal Court of Doctors, or voluntary abdication from the Office by the extant Monarch. :II. Upon the Demise of the Crown, the Commonwealth shall enter a period of mourning lasting for a period of two-hundred and sixty-two hours. :III. Whilst the Office of Monarch remains unoccupied, the functions of the Office of the Monarch are to be performed by the Regent nominated by the foregone Monarch. '' :''IV. Any Subject of the Crown, with a relationship coefficient of greater than and including twenty-five percent of the foregone Monarch, can proclaim themselves to the Accession Council as Heir-Aspirant. '' :''V. The period in-which Aspirants may proclaim themselves as-such will last for a period of one-hundred and thirty-one hours from the beginning of the day following the Demise of the Crown. '' :''VI. Upon the conclusion of the period in which Aspirants may proclaim themselves, the Accession Council is to convene and determine, by a margin of votes of greater than or equal to value of sixty-six percent and rounded down when necessary to account for the number of members of the Council, the successor to the Office of the Monarch. Article Three. The Accession Council : I. Until the extant Monarch has recalled the Accession Council, the Accession Council of the foregone Monarch shall remain in-session. : II. Failure of the extant Monarch to recall the Accession Council within a period of three-hundred and ninety-three hours from the beginning of the first full day of their reign, unless incapacitated by means beyond their control as determined by majority vote of the Commonwealth Executive Counsel, shall be considered to have abdicated the Office of Monarch and the extant Accession Council shall moot for the selection of a new Monarch. Category:United Commonwealth Category:Law in the United Commonwealth